Invasions
Invasions are a game feature added in October 2009. History During the Casa de Muertos quests, the have unwittingly destroyed a magical form of protection for the capital island of Port Royal. And now, the people find themselves facing imminent attack from Jolly Roger and his minions! "We Pirates once ruled these wild islands. Then came Navy who tried to impose order on our lovely, lawless Caribbean. Close behind them was the East India Trading Company, a group of scoundrels bent on pillaging the islands and squeezing out every last drop of profit before leaving our island homes in shambles. Now, a growing menace named ''Jolly Roger looms large on the horizon. '' We fought the EITC scabs at the Battle of Padres. Lead by the infamous Marceline Guild, we managed to hand them a serious defeat. Their Commander, Lord Beckett Cutler, sent in his elite Black Guard Troops to jail the ringleaders of the rebellion. As Pirates, we forgot our differences and banned together to fight off the Black Guard. But during our encounter with them it was obvious we could do the Black Guard no real harm. The gypsies and soothsayers heard rumors that confirmed what most of us suspected; the EITC were immune from our steel due to voodoo magic! Seems that Lord Cutler and Jolly Roger were working together! Jolly now has what he wants - a willing partner and access to land." ''- Pirates Online website The members of the mysterious guild led by Captain Ezekiel Rott, instructed the pirates to dig up numerous voodoo items from around the island while also sabotaging the Royal Navy ships and soldiers that provided safe haven for the citizens. Recently, Rott has offered pirates the chance to join Jolly Roger or face the wrath of some new super cannon! But, more frightful are the assaults occuring on Padres del Fuego and Tortuga On the Horizon As Jolly's ghost ship nears, a warning will go out of the impending invasion and pirates have a choice to either flee or stand and fight! A countdown will commence until the attack begins. Initially, pirates have 30 minutes to go to or flee the location being invaded Port Royal Additional warnings are sent at the 20, 10, 5 and 1 minute marks. When the time comes, the island; becomes shrouded in fog and green darkness. The large Muertos moon hangs over head - like during the days of The Curse. Then, a ghostly warship appears on the horizon as the brave souls who remain erect makeshift barricades. Only the buccaneers stand between them and assured destruction. In moments - Jolly Roger orders the assault and his minions will emerge from the sea on their merciless march. Targets of Jolly's Wrath Port Royal On the capital island, Jolly's target is the Governor's Mansion. His minions will make efforts to clear a path to the house before Jolly himself charges in. Pirates have numerous barricades to defend (Wharf, Beach, Farmer's Row, Old Town, Bridge, and the Mansion) ''"Powerful relics buried around Port Royal had kept Jolly off dry land. That changed when a number of unsuspecting Pirates, swayed by a desire for easy gold, delivered the relics into the hands of the mysterious Casa de Muertos clan. With the relics gone, Jolly could invade Port Royal at any time! He’s already re-crafted the caves and turned them into training grounds for his troops, who grow in strength and numbers each day. We too must grow in strength, courage, and numbers if we’re to defeat Jolly and keep him from his ultimate goal – ruling the Caribbean with a bony, iron fist! Word is that Jolly’s got his eye on the Governor’s Mansion, certain that if he destroys it all resistance will crumble. We cannot let this happen, mates!! Band together with Jack Sparrow and all us Pirates to keep Port Royal from falling to Jolly’s undead army. If we don’t stop them now, the other islands may fall next!" - from the Pirates Online website. Port Royal Attack Points: *The Wharf Barricade (near the Docks) *The Beach Barricade (near the Shipwright, Darby Drydock) *The Bridge Barricade (in the middle of town near the marketplace and Rowdy Rooster) *The King’s Way Barricade (near the Graveyard) *The Farmer’s Row Barricade (near the Governor’s Mansion) Tortuga It was Jack's trickery that caused Jolly to be cursed in the first place! Jack's been laying low and conspiring with other Pirates - helping them beef up their confidence and grenade skills. With cunning and double-dealing, Jack had hoped to weaken Jolly Roger's army. But that is not to be. Jolly only grew stronger. Now Jack must evade not only the Navy and EITC, but Jolly as well, who won't rest until he gets his revenge. '' ''But there's another reason Jolly wants Jack in his bony grasp. He assumes that once Jack is defeated, the Pirates will abandon the islands for safer waters." ''- from the Pirates ''' Online website Tortuga Attack Points: *The Harbor Barricade (near the Docks) *The Gypsy Way Barricade (near the Gypsy, Fabiola) *The West Wall Barricade (near the swamps) *The Faithful Bride Barricade *The East Wall Barricade (near Wildwoods) *The Shanty Town Barricade (near Millie’s Cottage) *The Smuggler’s Beach Barricade (near Tattoo Parlor) The Faithful Bride, favored haunt of Jack Sparrow, is the goal this time. There are fewer barricades and Jolly's force don't have as far to travel to their target - so the pirate's efforts must be greater to fend him off. (Smuggler's beach, Harbor, Gypsy way, East wall, West wall, and Faithful Bride.) Padres Del Fuego ''"Some say he's searching for powerful potions that will help him curse the whole of the Caribbean. Others say it's a mythical treasure trove of weapons But not just any weapons, the very ones left behind by ill-fated Spanish Conquistadors many moons ago. Jolly Roger has his sights fixed on Padres and will not give up until he finds what he wants - and we must stop him! Regardless of what Jolly Roger is after, all good Pirates must join the fray and beat his army back. If not, Jolly's army will surely trample Padres to dust beneath their bony feet." - ''Pirates Online. Captain Walter of the Marceline Guild had discovered that Jolly's next target was the volcanic island of Padres and he is marching to the Center of Town. The reason behind this appears to be that the island was being used as a weapons cache and Jolly fully plans on either capturing them or making sure the pirates cannot use them against him. John Moses, the pirate freed from Jolly Roger's grasp, claimed that one Aztec sword ( the golden one - and probably one of the cache of weapons ) was stolen from his farm by the evil Captain Ezekiel Rott, who delivered it to Jolly Roger.Padres del Fuego Attack Points: *The Dock Barricade *The Burning Pass Barricade (near Gunner’s Shack) *The Outcast’s Den Barricade (near the Gypsy, Romany Bev) *The Padres Town Wall Barricade *The South Wall Barricade (near the Gypsy, Pelagia) *The Magma Ridge Barricade (near the Navy Fort) Assault The battle is almost nightmarish as the foes will come wave after wave! Jolly himself leads the charge against the pirates! Attack Waves: In the midst of all these Brigades a new enemy called Powder Keg Runners also appear *Brigade 1 - Undead Pirates and Undead Witchdoctors *Brigade 2 - Undead Brutes and Undead Gypsies *Brigades 3 & 4 - Undead Duelists and lower level Spanish and French *Brigades 5 & 6 - Higher level Spanish Undead, French Undead *Brigade 7 - More undead including Stumps , Undead Executioners, and Undead Captains *Final Assault - Jolly Roger He is not to be underestimated! He attacks with numerous voodoo hexes: *Dark Thunderbolts that strike anyone who attacks *Grave Bind is like Grave Shackles that he uses to shackle all the pirates in range. *Corruption is like Desolation that does about 1000 heath points damage *Earthquake similar to attacks by Stumps. Victory or Defeat If the pirates prevail, they will be rewarded for their valiant efforts. Should they fail... the manor or the Faithful Bride will burn. Game Note *Only Unlimited Access members can get any notoriety if Jolly Roger's army is defeated. *The difficulty of the Invasion varies upon the the number of pirates present and the amount of resistance the pirates put up. *Choose your server to determine how hard the battle will be. Too few pirates on a quiet server can spell doom as too many pirates can make the mission either too hard or drag due to heavy system lag. Some pirates prefer quieter servers for better performance while others like the bigger challenge of fighting on busy oceans. *Jolly Roger will attack before the defeat of all 7 brigades, if a direct path to the main target (Governor's Mansion or the Faithful Bride, Town Center) is open. *Voodoo staffs and dolls are by far the most effective against the undead, as all other attacks rarely deal more than 15 damage, while staffs have been seen doing upwards of 700 damage. *Many pirates have discovered various strategies for dealing with Jolly Roger. Some use Grave Shackles to impede his progress, while others focus on doing damage with ranged weapons (staff and pistol). Others have discovered that the Cutlass does fairly impressive damage, but you put yourself in a dire position to use it. Future The future of the Invasions are unknown for now, with the continuation of the story by the EITC's Expedition Fleets, which attempt to retreive El Patron's Lost Weapons, and with the Casa de Muertos landing up in Padres to send pirates into quests to find the weapons ( which is Jolly Roger's alternate to Invasions of Padres ). However Invasions may frequent pirates in the future as a common gameplay, but only rarely. Category:Game Play Category:Lore